


Superficial: En defensa de Parvati Patil (en recuerdo de Lavender Brown)

by Annifrey-translates (AnnifreyStark)



Series: Tenemos que unirnos entre estas paredes o caeremos con ellas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Después de Hpgwarts, Después de la guerra, Duelo, Gryffindor, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnifreyStark/pseuds/Annifrey-translates
Summary: Los estudiantes del Ejercito de Dumbledore tenían muchas insignias. Una moneda de oro que en un principio les llamaba a clase y que acabó siendo la llamada a la guerra. Cicatrices que recorrían el reverso de muchas de sus manos. No debo decir mentiras.Otra cosa que compartían: el claqueo de pasos sobre un suelo de piedra hacía que todos echasen a correr, incluso años después. Las únicas personas que se sentían a salvo pisando fuerte no eran de fiar.Parvati salió de compras en el aniversario, no del día de la batalla, si no del día en el que salió de la Torre Gryffindor hacia el E.D. y la Sala de los Menesteres. Se compró unos tacones. Su rojo era tan estridente como el ruido que hacían en suelos duros.Dennis Creevey le había mandado unas deportivas por Navidad, y esas se las ponía cuando necesitaba ser silenciosa (el morado y blanco apenas asomaban por debajo de la túnica) . Pero los tacones los llevaba a la oficina, a las interrogaciones o de fiesta, porque quería no tener miedo, porque quería ser la cosa que más miedo daba en la habitación.





	Superficial: En defensa de Parvati Patil (en recuerdo de Lavender Brown)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [silly: in defense of parvati patil (in memory of lavender brown)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218554) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Ya se que han pasado tres meses desde que subí algo por última vez pero tengo una excusa excelente....

Los estudiantes del Ejercito de Dumbledore tenían muchas insignias. Una moneda de oro que en un principio les llamaba a clase y que acabó siendo la llamada a la guerra. Cicatrices que recorrían el reverso de muchas de sus manos. No debo decir mentiras.

Otra cosa que compartían: el claqueo de pasos sobre un suelo de piedra hacía que todos echasen a correr, incluso años después. Las únicas personas que se sentían a salvo pisando fuerte no eran de fiar.

Parvati salió de compras en el aniversario, no del día de la batalla, si no del día en el que salió de la Torre Gryffindor hacia el E.D. y la Sala de los Menesteres. Se compró unos tacones. Su rojo era tan estridente como el ruido que hacían en suelos duros.

Dennis Creevey le había mandado unas deportivas por Navidad, y esas se las ponía cuando necesitaba ser silenciosa (el morado y blanco apenas asomaban por debajo de la túnica) . Pero los tacones los llevaba a la oficina, a las interrogaciones o de fiesta, porque quería no tener miedo, porque quería ser la cosa que más miedo daba en la habitación.

 

Se ofreció trabajo como aurores a todos los miembros del E.D.. Se consideró que ese último año era experiencia más que suficiente. Después de dos semanas tranquila en casa, en paz y saltando por ruidos que sus padres ni siquiera oían, Parvati se apuntó al entrenamiento básico del Departamento.

 

Aprendió a realizar hechizos y maldiciones de las que había sido víctima en manos de profesores más crueles. Después de un seminario sobre cómo resistir torturas, Parvati se acercó a su profesor (un alegre señor mayor) y le entregó el panfleto del seminario que le habían dado. Había escritas correcciones y sugerencias, con consejos y técnicas de tortura que no habían visto en la clase.

 

Parvati le sonrió, consciente de que los ojos de él estaban examinando sus pómulos, sus bonitos ojos y su elegante cursiva, y luego se encerró en el armario de las escobas, sin saber muy bien si queria reir o llorar. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería hacerlo con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar.

 

“Te estás restregando en esto” le decía su padre “Tienes que superar esta… experiencia. Y nunca lo harás si sigues haciendo que tu vida gire en torno a la violencia”

“¿Por qué, mi amor?” le preguntaba su madre “La guerra se ha acabado”

 

“No se trata de la violencia” contestaba Parvati “No soy violenta, yo solo…”

 

“Te has presentado voluntaria a pelear para ganarte la vida. Entendemos que tuvisteis pocas opciones en la guerra, pero eso ya se ha acabado””

 

“Ganamos.” Parvati estaba de acuerdo, pero al decir esa palabra, se sintió como si hubiese dicho que el cielo era verde o que los cerdos no podían volar.

 

Todos los miembros del E.D. tenían un puesto en los aurores si lo querían. Pero también tenían varias ofertas para libros en los que contar sus experiencias, algo que Parvati creía que a Lavender le habría encantado. Algunas noches empezaba a escribirlo en su cabeza mientras intentaba dormir. La imagen de Lavender saltando alegremente en la portada, con un atractivo look descuidado después de tanto combate heroico. El amorío con Ron Weasley. Las confidencias y observaciones de todos los chicos junto a los que había luchado.

Harry se presentó voluntario a los Aurores meses antes de que lo hiciese Parvati, igual que hizo Ron, que seguía aprendiendo a no ser la sombra de su mejor amigo. Ginny se presentó a las pruebas de quidditch. Ella ya había ganado su guerra.

 

Hannah Abbot empezó a servir mesas en el Caldero Chorreante. Cho Chang, que había luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts y había guardado su moneda incluso después de las acusaciones escritas a fuego en la cara de su mejor amiga, vendía libros en Flourish y Blott.

 

Dennis Creevey se mudó con sus padres, que se estaban volviendo mayores, especialmente en los últimos tiempos. Lavaba los platos, hacía reparaciones y encantaba el té con viejos trucos de Madame Pomfrey. Revisaba todas las fotos de Colin con una compasión y una paciencia que aterrorizaban a Parvati mucho más que cualquier día en el campo de entrenamiento de aurores. Cuando revisó cada caja de zapatos, cada carpeta y cada carrete sin revelar, hizo una selección y la mandó a una editorial mágica.

 

Dennis escogió las más importantes. Los primeros encuadres torpes hechos por un niño al que aún no le habían dicho que la magia existía. Planos llenos de luz y entusiasmo hechos por un niño que aún no había aprendido que la vida era cruel.

Fotos de un esquivo Harry Potter, de Crabbe y Goyle en plena guerra de pulgares, de Cho Chang sonriendo como si fuese la dueña del mundo, de Fred riendo tanto que se le salía la leche por la nariz (el culpable era claramente Lee Jordan, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.) 

Dennis envió a Parvati una foto de Lavender y Trelawney encorvadas sobre una bola de cristal con los reflejos cambiantes en las mejillas. Trelawney tenía una expresión seria pero los ojos amables. Lav miraba de reojo a su profesora con curiosidad y entusiasmo. Había tenido tantas ganas de tener un futuro.

Luego llegaron las fotos de después, de la época de Umbridge. Otra foto de Harry, gesticulando en la Sala de los Menesteres sin esconderse, con el no debo decir mentiras claro como el día en su mano.

 

Imágenes capturadas por alguien que entendía (y que murió entendiendo) que había cosas por las que valía la pena morir.

 

Algunas de las fotos que Colin capturó acabaron convertidas en fotos mágicas. Pero muchas otras las dejó igual, quietas, silenciosas y muggles. Dennis las dejó así cuando imprimió La guerra de tu hermano. Parvati ojeó el libro y pensó que las fotos mágicas parecían historias, repeticiones y copias, mientras que las fotos muggle tenían algo en su cualidad estática que parecía arrancado a la fuerza del momento.

 

Colin había capturado instantes perdidos: Esa mirada de Luna cuando conjuró un Patronus, Angelica en pleno vuelo, un grupo de Hufflepuffs mayores cubriendo a un Slytherin de primero cuando hubo una pelea en la Sala de los Menesteres. Colin había robado estos momentos, estos instantes únicos, y Dennis los estaba ofreciendo de vuelta.

Parvati mandó una copia del libro de Dennis a casa de sus padres, que la querían pero eran incapaces de entender sus pesadillas sobre la guerra o cómo era posible que lo echase de menos. 

 

Ante la sorpresa y disgusto de sus padres, Padma se marchó de casa después de una semana de paz para alquilar un piso de una sola habitación que estaba cerca del Callejón Diagon, pero aún más cerca del Callejón Knockturn. Tuvieron una discusión insufriblemente calmada al respecto en la entrada de su casa de la ciudad hasta que Padma agarró todos sus lienzos en blanco y se marchó en Floo a su apartamento de una sola habitación, con sus suelos chirriantes y moho. Parvati le llevo las maletas.

 

“Sería mucho más práctico” Dijo su padre.

 

“Tienes tanto potencial” dijo su madre.

Padma sonrió “Gracias, se que lo tengo.” Consiguió un trabajo en la heladería del Callejón Diagon y trabajaba en sus pinturas hasta la madrugada, buscando encargos y agentes.

La Torre de Ravenclaw estaba protegida solo por acertijos así que durante los años que pasaron en el colegio Parvati se pasaba a visitar a su hermana. La Dama Gris la miraba con desdén pero las chicas se sentaban en la cama de Padma, trenzandose mutuamente el pelo charlaban y comparaban los paquetes de sus padres e intercambiandolos cuando se habían olvidado de a qué gemela le gustaba que cosa.

Padma había mantenido las cortinas de su cama cerradas casi siempre. Había empezado a pintarlas en su primer año, para el gran disgusto de los elfos domésticos (acabaron llegando a un acuerdo). Padma pintó cielos estrellados de todos los colores, llamas crecientes, fenixs alzándose y luz de luna atravesando las hojas. Consiguió mantenerlo en secreto durante casi un año, pero cuando su colorida vocación salió a la luz empezó a tener encargos.

Padma pintó una manada de caballos corriendo sobre el viento para Marietta Edgecombe, un cielo nocturno,más azul, tranquilo y calmado para Cho Chang. Padma se encerraba en la oficina de Flitwick aprendiendo los hechizos para fijar la pintura a la tela, a encantar los pinceles y a quitar las manchas de túnicas y sabanas.

 

En esa primera noche en el pequeño piso de Padma, con las bolsas de su hermana a medio colocar, Parvati durmió en el mismo colchón que su hermana. A la mañana siguiente volvió a casa y mandó una lechuza a los Aurores, aceptando la oferta de prácticas.

Parvati quería volver a creer en el futuro. Quería volver a ser una adolescente, con planes y esperanzas y ganas de crecer

Pero aquí estaba, haciendose una trenza apretada porque estaba demasiado cansada como para lavarse el pelo.

Cuando la gente preguntaba, les decía que adoraba su trabajo. Parvati creía decir la verdad y por eso mismo le entraban ganas de encerrarse en el baño y encogerse en un rincón. Su varita tenía tanto uso como la de Padma. Pero mientras que su hermana creaba color y luz, Parvati lanzaba maldiciones. Le encantaba, ¿pero qué decía eso de ella?

 

“Tú serás la lista” Había dicho Parvati a los diez, acurrucada en uno de los compartimentos del Expreso de Hogwarts.

“Y tu la valiente” Acordó Padma.

 

En algún otro lugar de ese tren, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estaban empezando una amistad que duraría toda una vida a pesar de los baches en el camino. En otra parte Neville había perdido a su rana. Hermione, que ya era una heroína mucho antes de entrar en esta historia, le ayudaba a buscarlo. Pero Parvati y Padma estaban solas en su compartimento haciendo planes.

“Eso funcionara bien, ¿no crees?”

“Soy mucho mejor que tu siendo ruidosa” reconoció Parvati.

Padma la miró extrañada, con la trenza colgando sobre la camiseta. Parati ya se había puesto la túnica.  
“No estoy segura de que esa sea la parte importante.”

 

En el que habría sido el decimonoveno cumpleaños de Lavender Padma sacó a rastras a Parvati de la cama hasta la heladería que aún no había abierto. Se sentaron en la encimera de la cocina y comieron cono tras cono hasta que Padma tuvo que abrir la tienda. Parvati se lavó las manos y declinó la oferta de su hermana de todo el café y helado que quisiese, la mitad de su almuerzo y una mesa en la que sentarse. Sacudiendo virutas de la camiseta, Parvati salió al callejón Diagon, donde había comprado sus libros a los once años

 

Estaba en luto por Lavender pero también estaba recordando la guerra. Parvati estaba de luto por si misma.

Y se sentía egoísta al respecto. Pero ser egoísta parecía una buena forma de honrar a Lavender.

Algunas noches enterraba la cara en su almohada e intentaba recordar los celos de Lavender (la amargura que consumía todo lo demás, lo chillona que se ponía al enfadarse, su mal carácter y sus pequeñas obsesiones)

Lavender no había sido un sol; y si lo había sido, lo fue en todos los aspectos. Días cálidos y noches de bochorno y sudor, quemaduras, pellejos y cáncer de piel a los treintaicinco. No había sido solo una fuente de luz. Había sido ella misma: mezquina, egoísta, generosa, intrépida, temeraria y sobreprotectora,

 

Esa mañana el callejón Diagon estaba lleno, iluminado y ruidoso. Parvati no se tensaba con ruidos fuertes o saltaba cuando algo se movía en la periferia de su campo de visión. Parecía más una rendición que mejoría

 

Se apartó de la calle llena de vida hasta la entrada de ladrillos y se transportó hasta la entrada de Hogwarts.

 

Parvati subió hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Recorrió viejos y retorcidos caminos, a través de pasadizos y pasillos polvorientos, el tipo de camino que se toma en territorio hostil si no quieres ser visto. Hogwarts ya no era territorio hostil pero es posible que Parvati lo fuese.

La Sala de los Menesteres se convierte en lo que tú necesitas. No en lo que quieres sino en lo que necesitas. Parvati pasó tres veces por delante del espacio en la pared, como cualquier buen soldado del E.D. “Necesito, necesito…” pensaba ella, pero no conseguía pasar más allá de eso.

 

Apoyó la frente en la puerta que había surgido de la nada. Sus manos cubrieron el frío pomo metalico intentando respirar hondo y no abrió la puerta. Parvati se quedó de pie fuera de su vieja clase, su antiguo santuario,su antiguo hogar durante mucho tiempo. no abrió la puerta. El metal del pomo nunca dejó de estar frío bajo sus dedos. Se preguntó si eso era algo que la Sala creía que necesitaba. 

 

¿Que le habría mostrado la Sala a Lavender? ¿Que habría necesitado?

 

Parvati no lo sabía, y tomó la decisión de alejarse de la puerta sin abrir. Y ese era el tema. Esa era la tragedia.

 

Nunca lo sabrían. Lavender Brown se había ido. La chispa de su vida, el patrón único de sus neuronas, de egoísmo, alegría y pasión… Nunca habría nadie igual a ella.

Nunca capturarían su esencia en historias o fotos, no del todo, ni ahora ni nunca. Se había ido y nunca sabrían en que se habría convertido Lavender, lo que habría sido, lo que habría querido.

 

Pero había existido. Había estado aquí. Erase una vez, una chica llamada Lavender Brown y no había sido un sol y había sido amiga de Parvati.

Nunca volvería a existir, pero lo había hecho, había existido.

Parvati encontró la base de la torre de adivinación y empezó a subir los empinados escalones. Antes los habría saltado, corriendo con Lavender, ambas emocionadas por las actividades extracurriculares con la profesora Trelawney y sus sonrisas delicadas.

En la cima de las escaleras una vieja cara se asomó. La cara de Trelawney se suavizó. Sabía que día era.

“Hola profesora” dijo Parvati “¿Tiene tiempo para tomarse un té?”

 

Lavender se había maquillado todas las mañanas durante la ocupación de Hogwarts, incluyendo la última.

Lavender no era la única en lavarse la cara al levantarse y crear curvas oscuras con sus pestañas. La Sala de los Menesteres, que te daba lo que necesitabas, ofrecía espejos, coloretes y brochas. Parvati recordó eso durante años, que no estaban solas. Una Hufflepuff que se pasaba el cepillo por el pelo cien veces cada mañana. Una Slytherin con la línea de ojos lo suficientemente afilada como para matar a un hombre. Un pequeño Gryffindor al que Lavender pilló mirando su base con tanta inseguridad y tantas ganas que acabó regalandosela por navidad.

Algunas lo llamaban armadura, y para algunas de ellas lo era. Estaban en guerra.

 

Pero las cosas no tienen por que protegerte para que merezca la pena ponertelas.

 

La pequeña Hufflepuff se cepillaba el pelo cien veces cada mañana y uno de los compañeros de Casa de Parvati le preguntó que por que no se lo cortaba. “Estamos en guerra”

 

“Siempre he querido hacerlo” dijo la Puff que seguía moviendo el cepillo de forma controlada. Podías ver como seguía contando en sus ojos. “Pero no lo haré por ellos.”

 

Había habido cuerpos tirados en el suelo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. El cielo había estado negro, como debería estar, como pensaba Parvati en algunas noches que debería estar siempre.

 

Estaba la cascada de rizos de Lavender y el pelo corto de Tonks, con su nariz pequeña y normal y dolorosamente humana en su muerte. El pequeño Colin Creevey y la cara gris y sin risa de Fred. Pero lo que más recordaba eran los largos mechones de Lavender. Parvati a veces tenía pesadillas en las que trenzaba el pelo de Lavender hasta que sus dedos encontraban el cráneo frío.

 

Parvati se fue a casa durante las pocas vacaciones que les daban en el trabajo de Auror. Padma estuvo en casa aún menos. La gente se volvía loca por el chocolate caliente durante las navidades.Parvati había pasado más noches en su habitación compartida que las que llegó a pasar en la habitación roja y dorada de la torre de Gryffindor o en la Sala de los Menesteres en el último año. Pero aquí se retorcía inquieta, su cuerpo no acostumbrado a las sábanas buenas ni a la forma en la que una supuesta seguridad impregnaba todo

 

Parvati se levantó un día y se cortó la larga melena con las tijeras de coser de su madre. Cuando Padma se levantó y bajó a la cocina, le quitó las tijeras a su hermana, cogió las suyas de manualidades e hizo que el look pareciese a propósito.

 

Esta historia trata de averiguar por qué eres valiente. Trata de encontrar valentía en el silencio, en los gritos y en la risa. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por la mujer con las tazas de porcelana escondida en su torre? ¿Estás aquí porque tu hermana trae luz a la madera de sus paredes, destruyendo el moho con el color de los graffitis?

Siempre que podía, subía las escaleras hasta la vieja clase de adivinación para tomar el té con la profesora Trelawney. Según subía de rango en los aurores Parvati tenía cada vez menos tiempo. Trelawney se estaba haciendo vieja y frágil, pero seguía tan amable como siempre, así que Parvati sacaba tiempo para ella. Se levantaba pronto para acabar con el papeleo y tener así la tarde libre.

 

Trelawney seguía dando clase, aunque Firenze ayudaba con las clases practicas. Umbridge había sido lo suficientemente dura con ella. Un año con Alecto, Amycus y Snape había sido aún peor. Más que nunca Trelawney miraba por la ventana viendo cosas que no estaban ahí.

 

Su limonada seguía siendo deliciosa. A Parvati le habría bastado con beber un vaso frío de limonada, pero siempre tomaban té.

 

Trelawney cogía su taza en cuanto Parvati terminaba de beber, dejando solo los posos, levantandola por el asa para ver como caían las hojas. Le prometían amor, aventura, pasión y golpes en los dedos de los pies.

 

Parvati, que a menudo tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo o acababa de salir de San Mungo por huesos rotos o para que le limpiarán de alguna que otra maldición, cogía la taza de su profesora con delicadeza.

 

Era la valiente, la ruidosa, así que Parvati observaba las hojas hasta que veía aparecer un buen presagio.

 

Parvati se encontró entre el pasillo de las judías y el de los ojos de salamandra con la pequeña Hufflepuff, que ya no era tan pequeña, la que se había cepillado el pelo cien veces cada día durante la guerra. Cuando se miraron mutuamente (la espesa melena de Parvati ahora corta y despeinada, la de la Hufflepuff casi al cero a los lados y de punta arriba) se echaron a reír en mitad del pasillo, agarrándose de los brazos.

 

Habían compartido espejo durante los años de la guerra. Eso las convertía desde cierto punto de vista en familia. Parvati pasaba las vacaciones en casa de sus padres, que se habían pasado la guerra encerrados en su casa de campo. No sabía lo que era despertarse cada mañana temiendo por la vida de sus hijas y acostarse cada noche de la misma manera. No sabía lo que era sentirse aterrorizada de cada chispa y chasquido del fuego que podía ser el principio de una llamada para decirles que una de sus hijas era hija única. No sabía lo que era mantener el fuego vivo día y noche de todas formas.

 

Pero sus padres no habían caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo ocupación, curado las heridas de niños de once años a los que habían dicho que eran valientes, sabios, justos y leales y habían intentado hacer que el Sombrero estuviese orgulloso.

 

“¿Cómo estás?” Preguntó la Puff, porque todos sabían que Parvati y Lavender habían cruzado la puerta secreta juntas.

 

“Me gusta tu pelo.” dijo Parvati.

 

Parvati recordaba muchas cosas de Lavender Brown. Ahí va una. En tercero Lavender había llorado por su conejo muerto durante una semana.

 

Para muchos había sido el final de un chiste.

 

La Sala de los Menesteres se convierte en lo que necesitas que sea. A veces los muertos también hacen eso. Se convierten en santos o pecadores, alguien al que gritar o al que rezar.

 

Parvati miraba viejas fotos y apuntes de clase con los comentarios de Lavender en los márgenes. Miraba los álbumes de fotos de Colin. En cierto modo eran elegías y plegarias silenciosas, pero también eran recuerdos revividos.

 

Se agarraba a las partes que no entendía. ¿Qué es este garabato, Lav? ¿Por qué creía Colin que esta foto era importante a pesar de lo borrosa que estaba? ¿Simplemente carecía de sensibilidad artística o había una historia detrás?

 

Se agarraba a las partes que no eran para ella. Se agarraba a los recordatorios de que hubo una vez en la que existieron fuera de su imaginación.

 

Las familias de sangre pura del mundo mágico se reunían en cenas y galas de caridad. No era un rollo de pureza de sangre, por supuesto que no, se decían los unos a los otros. Después de todo, no todos los sangre"pura estaban invitados (Los Weasley son funcionarios, ¿te lo puedes creer?) y hay que tener en cuenta que Lucius Mallfoy había jurado estar bajo el Imperius durante (en voz baja) la guerra con (en voz aún más baja) Ya"Sabes"Quien.

Se trataba del legado, de familias con una percepción similar de la historia, la cultura y la comunidad.

 

Por supuesto.

Tiraban a sus hijos en una habitación vacía con un par de niñeras y se marchaban a tomar canapés de langosta en nombre de donaciones para quien sabe que causa.

 

Los Malfoy, Parkinson, Bones, Longbottom y Patil jugaban en alfombras acolchadas, gateando y luego andando, corriendo, riendo.

 

Pansy Parkinson tenía un unicornio de peluche gastado del que no se despegaba a pesar de las promesas de su madre para comprarle ocho iguales. Esto hizo que se hiciese amiga de Padma y Parvati, que tenían un centauro de juguete que relinchaba si decías una palabra mágica y trotaba si decías la otra.

A pesar del interés compartido por los caballos, los tejemanejes políticos empezaron pronto. Neville, que nunca había movido cubos de basura o había hecho crecer su pelo como un auténtico mago y cuya abuela era una antisocial que no acudía a las reuniones, fue dejado de lado. La primera palabra de Draco Malfoy fue Mi padre.

 

Y si, eso cuenta como una palabra.

 

Los unicornios y centauros vivían grandes aventuras en esos campos alfombrados, pero crecieron. Se subieron a un tren. Se pusieron un sombrero.

Parvati, con el rojo del dobladillo de su túnica tan nuevo que tenía miedo de que se descosiese, se había enfrentado a los Slytherin cuando empezaron a incordiar a Neville en la primera clase de quidditch.

 

Pansy hablo con desprecio de lloricas y no volvió a hablar con ella en años. Parvati se preguntaba si ella también había tenido miedo de perder sus nuevos colores.

 

Padma y Parvati vieron desde lejos como Pansy se enamoraba y dejaba de enamorar una y otra vez de Draco Malfoy. Lo más cercanas que se habían sentido a ella fue cuando la profesora Grubby"Plank habló de unicornios y habían visto a Pansy fingir que la idea no la llenaba de entusiasmo.

 

Padma y Parvati tuvieron sus propias historias de amor. Parvati estuvo colgada de Harry Potter hasta el baile de Invierno. Había besado a Lavender una vez, en uno de esos juegos de verdad y atrevimiento de las habitaciones de chicas en las que Hermione siempre escogía verdad y Ginny Weasley siempre escogía atrevimiento.

 

Padma salió con Eloise Midgen durante un año, escribió sonetos sobre su nariz torcida, pero al final acabaron rompiendo por diferencias artísticas.

 

Años después, tomando una cerveza después de un día especialmente largo, Parvati se asustó cuando alguien se paró detrás suya. “¿Parvati?” dijo Pansy Parkinson.

 

“En realidad soy Padma.”

 

“Se diferenciaros, imbécil.” respondió Pansy, claramente exasperada.

“¿Que quieres Parkinson? ¿Por qué no estás por ahí con tu novio mortifago?”

“Cuidado con esos insultos, Par”

“Nah, ese lo eligieron ellos solos.”

“La verdad es que lo hicieron. Imbéciles” La sonrisa de Pansy creció

 

Parvati se la quedó mirando unos segundos, pensando en unicornios, pensando en lo cansada que estaba de estar en guerra. “¿Y entonces dónde está Draco?”

 

“Me ha dejado.”respondió Pansy sentándose con elegancia junto a ella.

“Te daría mis condolencias pero siempre ha sido un cretino.”

Pansy se encogió de hombros y pidió un vaso de zumo de frutas. Trabajaba en El Profeta como aprendiz de Rita Skeeter. Parvati se echo a reir al oirlo. “Supongo que con una lengua tan afilada como la tuya, sería una lástima no usarla.”

 

Después de unas semanas saliendo a tomar algo, Parvati preguntó a Pansy por que seguía apareciendo, escuchando sus historias y haciendola reir hasta que se ahogaba con las patatas. "Dejaste bastante claro lo que pensabas de gente como yo en el colegio."

"Quieres decir que era una abusona intolerante." dijo Pansy. Lo dijo con frialdad, como si fuese el final de la conversación. A Parvati nunca le había gustado el frío pero a veces hay que enfrentarse a él.

 

"Sí," dijo ella "¿por qué estás aquí?"

 

"Porque ya no tengo quince años," respondió Pansy enfadada "Dios, ¿sabes las mierdas en las que se metía el padre de Potter cuando era alumno, el muy capullo? Pero a los chicos les dejamos madurar hasta que se hacen hombres. Pero a nosotras solo nos dejan ser unas putas amargadas"

 

Parvati se ponía los pendientes de aro dorados para salir, del tipo que siempre te dicen que no uses porque es algo que agarrar en una pelea. Se pintaba los labios rojo pasión y los ojos dorados

Quizás buscaba que alguien intentase acercarse. Probablemente fuese eso.

 

La siguiente ocasión en la que Pansy quedó con Parvati para ir de bares,la Slytherin se trajo a Ginny Weasley. Parvati usó un hechizo muy útil que había aprendido en el trabajo para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Pero aparentemente se habían reencontrado en El Profeta, donde Ginny escribía para la sección de deportes.

 

Tras esa noche Parvati dejó de hacerse preguntas sobre esta amistad inesperada. Ambas eran mujeres duras,supervivientes que habían aprendido a no herir a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Solo a los que se lo mereciesen.

A fin de cuentas, por eso seguía Parvati aquí. Se despertaba en mitad de la noche con los músculos tensos y lista para echar a correr. Estaba enamorada de su trabajo, pero en su casa la primera respuesta era herir a otros y mantenerse firme. Era un alivio el poder relajarse en sus noches libres con otras mujeres que no le harían daño a propósito.

Ginny empezó a aparecer en sus salidas semanales. Parvati llevaba a Padma de vez en cuando y ella a su vez las arrastraba fuera de los pubs hacia exposiciones de arte y extraños festivales musicales.

Había días en los que la conversación acababa girando alrededor de la guerra, y sobre todo de la última batalla:  
"¿Te sientes culpable?" Pregunto una vez Parvati.

"No" Respondió Pansy " ¿Por vender a Potter para mantener a cientos de críos con vida?

 

Parvati le lanzó una mirada a Ginny, que seguía bebiendo tan tranquila

 

"¿Va a ser un problema para nuestra posible amistad?" preguntó Pansy con un tono de desafío que habría enorgullecido a cualquier Gryffindor 

 

Ginny se comió tres cacahuetes uno a uno mirándola fijamente y respondió:  
"Mientras seas consciente de que si hubieses hecho un solo movimiento contra el te habría dejado secuelas, no veo porqué tendría que serlo.  
"Me parece razonable" dijo Pansy " se dieron la mano y se terminaron las copas de un trago.

 

"Estais como una cabra" dijo Parvati.

 

"¿Quien quiere bailar?" dijo Padma "Con algo de suerte te daremos la primera página, Parkinson"

 

Dennis Creevey fue a visitar a Parvati al Ministerio, y ella sabía que, mientras le enseñaba los pasillos, las oficinas, los archivos y los ascensores, que la gente se preguntaba si era el Día de traer a tu hijo al trabajo.

 

Dennis apenas había crecido unos centímetros, a pesar de que en sus últimos meses su hermano había pegado un estirón. Colin había muerto siendo casi tan alto como su padre. Dennis había vuelto a casa despues de la guerra sintiéndose pequeño.

Parvati sabía mejor que nadie lo que era que la gente viese a otra persona cuando te miraba.  
(Lo sabía mejor que nadie excepto George Weasley)(pero intentaba no pensar en ello).

 

No fue mal hasta que bajaron al campo de tiro y Dennis se paralizó. Le consiguieron sacar al pasillo antes de que empezase a hiperventilar. Un hombre grande, que había sido unos de los instructores de combate de Parvati les echo una mano, aguantando las risas “¿Has traído a tu hermano pequeño?” dijo removiendo el pelo de Dennis mientras Parvati le miraba con furia “¿Un novato, eh?

 

Parvati se plantó a la vez que Dennis reculaba. "Dennis luchó en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Es un veterano, un soldado" le espetó

 

"¿Y que le asusta tanto entonces?" dijo el hombre "A mi me parece que es solo un crío.

 

" No debería haberle traido aquí" Le respondió enfadada "Se parecía demasiado a nuestra clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del último año, solo que los objetivos…"

 

"No son niños" Terminó Dennis, con tono cansado. Sus manos estaban temblando, pero intentaba controlarlas.

 

"Creí que habías dicho que erais soldados" Respondió el Auror tratando de marcarse un farol.

 

"Éramos ambas cosas" Respondió Parvati mientras llevaba a Dennis a través del pasillo. Potter, siendo Harry Potter, había conseguido una oficina de verdad, aunque fuese pequeña, así que se metieron en ella hasta que Dennis se calmase.

Después de conseguir que Dennis bebiese algo y sonriese, Parvati le mandó a su casa por polvos Floo y fue a la oficina del Auror que les había ayudado en el campo de tiro. Él la hizo esperar en el pasillo

 

Cuando finalmente dejó el papeleo dijo "¿Hay algún problema?"

 

"Su comportamiento de hoy ha sido una falta de respeto, señor" dijo Parvati

 

"¿Una falta de respeto? Estás en los Aurores, Patil. No hay respeto mutuo. Nosotros no tenemos que tener respeto ni a los novatos como tu, ni a los civiles como tu amiguito."

 

"No es un civil." dijo Parvati.

 

El Auror se encogió de hombros. "Qué me importará a mí que os escondieseis durante un año de unos cuantos profesores que querían pegaros con una regla en los nudillos."

"¿Alguna vez te han dado así?" dijo Parvati "Un golpe seco de metal y acero en las falanges y los metacarpos, yo lo se porque mi hermana es una artista. Pero ellos no usaban una regla. Usaban maldiciones."

Entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta. "¿Alguna vez has sufrido un Cruzio?” Le preguntó

 

El Auror abrió la boca para contestar pero Parvati siguió hablando, tranquila e impasible. "Y no me refiero a los entrenamientos en una sala acolchada con un instructor que te invitara luego a una cerveza. Tampoco me refiero a que fuese algún criminal en un callejón oscuro del que no sabes si vas a salir vivo. Me refiero a que te lancen un Crucio en un aula, delante de tu propia hermana y un grupo de niños aterrorizados. ¿Alguna vez te ha lanzado un Crucio alguien que lo disfrutase a quien no le importases lo más mínimo? ¿Alguna vez te has forzado a levantarte después de que se cansasen de ti sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente tendrias que volver a esa clase a esperar, rezando para que te escogieran a ti y no a alguien de la mitad de tu tamaño?"

 

El Auror no contestó.

 

Parvati le miró fijamente. "Gente de la que no podía escapar me convirtió en un ejemplo de lo que pasaba a los que no obedecían. He visto a niños gritar y no hice absolutamente nada porque estaba en una guerra y no sería estratégico porque ellos también eran soldados. Sabrían sobrevivir. Y la mayoría lo hicimos. Pero no somos lo que una vez fuimos. Y tu vas a respetar nuestra guerra."

 

Algunas noches Parvati se preguntaba cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

 

“Seré valiente” se decía a sí misma. Y para cuando se despertaba, su almohada ya estaría seca.

 

Esto es el valor. A veces seguir respirando es valiente. Recordandolos. Nunca rendirse. Nunca olvidarlos

 

Parvati era mucho más que valiente, pero este era su punto de partida y lo sería siempre. Se dió a sí misma un lugar en el que mantenerse erguida, tierra firme el la que crecer.

Seré valiente.

Hablemos del valor. Hablemos de una chica llorando frente a la puerta cerrada de la Sala de los Menesteres porque no está segura de querer saber que es lo que necesita, ni está segura de merecer el necesitar algo. 

Hablemos de pertenecer a algo. Lavender pintándose la cara en plena guerra. Padma pintando cada espacio en el que ha vivido excepto su propia piel.

Hablemos de fenixs, de fuegos que nadie puede apagar. Renacimiento, destrucción, renacimiento, pero sigue siendo el mismo pájaro. Las lágrimas de un fénix curan. Hablemos de como lo único que transforma la muerte en algo más es el duelo.

Cuando la profesora Sprout se jubilo y Neville fue nombrado profesor de herbología, el E.D. corrieron a Hogwarts a felicitar a su antiguo general. Se encontraron en las puertas y hubo gritos, risas y abrazos.

Parvati vio a sus viejos compañeros, de clase y de batalla, subirse a carruajes que no se movian por si solos. Luna dió de comer a los thestrals con una bolsa de plástico llena de carne. Ginny acarició al que una vez la llevó hasta el Departamento de Misterios. Otros miraban cómo movían las colas, o se apartaban de ellos, o acariciaban los hocicos que se acercaban. Zacharias smith miró fijamente su apariencia esquelética. Pero Parvati sabía que todos los veían. Sopló en la nariz de uno porque Padma le había dicho una vez que los caballos se presentaban así entre ellos.

 

La cerveza de mantequilla no se acababa y los Elfos Domesticos se esmeraron con la comida. ¿Se podía esperar menos de un hombre casado con una Hufflepuff que además era la dueña del Caldero Chorreante? El general seguia tan humilde como siempre, y Parvati sonrió al verle esquivar cumplidos e intentando halagar y llevar a la conversacion a cualquiera que no fuese él. Despues de horas hablando mucho de trabajo y familias y poco de las viejas heridas, Parvati salió de la fiesta.

 

Subió escaleras y recorrió los pasillos. Atravesó el castillo, yendo de marcas de quemaduras a barandillas reparadas (con la madera que había perdido el brillo de lo nuevo después de tantos años, pero Parvati la acariciaba recordando como se había roto con el peso de un niño de tercero que había demostrado demasiada valentía), a las piedras en las que sabía que se había perdido una vida.

Al principio no pudo encontrar la habitación en la que Fred Weasley había muerto en mitad de una carcajada. Se recogió la túnica y fue pasillo tras pasillo hasta encontrar el que la hizo detenerse con un escalofrío. Se secó las lágrimas y continuó

 

En el patio central, Parvati creyó oír a un mortifago al acecho, a un hombre lobo merodeando, a un ladrón a punto de atacar a un Auror desprevenido. Cuando se dió la vuelta, con la mano en su varita pero sin sacarla aún, se encontró con una niña de tercero con rojo en los bordes de su túnica.

 

La chica se la quedó mirando aterrorizada, y Parvati se trago la promesa de que no iba a hacerle daño. En su lugar dijo “No te voy a meter en problemas.” Porque eso era por lo que se preocupaban los estudiantes, ¿no? Niñas de catorce años escabulléndose por una apuesta. Perder los privilegios de salidas a Hogsmade, copiar frases...

La chica la miró dudosa “¿Quien eres?”

“Estoy de visita” respondió Parvati. “Soy amiga del profesor Longbottom" Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos “¿Haces esto a menudo?”

“¿Cada cuanto lo debería hacer según tú?” respondió la chica con descaro, ahora que sabía que no iba a tener un castigo.

 

Eras bastante obvia. ¿Conoces el hechizo de los pies silenciosos?” Cuando la chica negó con la cabeza, Parvati sacó la varita, no para atacar ni defender, si no para enseñar.

Parvati lo hizo por muchas razones: Porque podría serle util un día; Porque quizás no lo fuese. Puede que esta chica no usase ese hechizo para nada más que escabullirse de los prefectos y encontrarse con Ravenclaws guapos en clases vacías. Puede que en las manos de esta chica, el hechizo no fuese una herramienta de lucha.

¿Y si lo fuese? ¿Y si la guerra volvía a estos pasillos vacíos? Querría que los niños estuviesen preparados

Después de mandarla de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Parvati bajó de nuevo las escaleras. Siempre había sabido a dónde iba, pero no lo que iba a encontrar.

 

La Sala de los Menesteres te da lo que necesitas. La manecilla, fria en su mano, cedió con facilidad. Apenas se veía nada tras el umbral. Parvati se acercó. ¿Qué es lo que necesito?

 

Parvati entró en la Sala y poco a poco, todas las velas flotantes se encendieron. No era la Habitación de las Cosas Perdidas ni la colección de orinales de Dumbledore. Era la base del E.D. en plena ocupación.

 

Se le cayó el alma al suelo. ¿Era esto lo que le hacía falta? En algunas noches oscuras era lo único que quería.

 

Quería irse. Quería volver a casa.

 

Estaba la zona de práctica con sus maniquís, el primer lugar en el que Parvati había tenido una varita en la mano sintiendo que sería capaz de defenderse sola. (había estado equivocada y mucho, pero quería volver a sentirse así).

 

También estaba la habitación, oscura y hasta arriba de mantas arrugadas y hamacas meciéndose con suavidad. El silencio envolvente del único lugar en el mundo que te decía que estabas segura, que estabas a salvo, que estabas aquí.

 

El único sonido en la Sala era el movimiento de su túnica.

Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos los días en los que los Creevey hacían chocolate caliente en un hornillo con ingredientes que conseguían de los paquetes que mandaban sus padres.

La Sala podría crear el cacao si hacía falta. Pero el contrabando tenía algo especial que lo hacía más dulce. Era un recordatorio para el grupo de niños aislados del mundo de que había alguien ahí fuera que quería que tuviesen una taza de algo dulce y caliente entre las manos.

“¿Eso es todo?” le dijo a la Sala “¿Es esto lo que necesito?¿Un refugio vacío en plena guerra?”

Aquí había ganado a Fred y George al Snap explosivo.Ahí Marietta había hecho reír a Cho con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar del dolor. Parvati había hecho explotar objetivos y sus deberes, había curado a niños y trenzado el pelo de su hermana, y a Lavender.

Parvati corrió a la otra punta de la habitación, abriendo puertas y cajones, tierando libros y destrozando los montones de mantas y los maniquíes destrozados buscando algo que no estuviese allí antes. Esto no podía ser todo. Esta no podía ser la respuesta.

“Ganamos la guerra” dijo ella “¿Que pretendes decirme? ¿Que el final siempre voy a volver aquí, sin escapatoria? ¿que nunca voy a superar mi guerra?”

Encontró libros sobre hechizos de lucha, un armario lleno de pociones sanadoras, un oso de peluche con solo una oreja escondido entre mantas, como si el dueño hubiese querido esconderlo.

 

A los diecisiete, desesperada por ser valiente, Parvati se habría reído. Habría sido una de las personas de las que este niño se estaba escondiendo.

Puso el oso con cuidado en una vieja manta azul. Cuando se incorporó ya estaba más calmada. caminando por la habitación más oscura, sentía como los fantasmas la rodeaban. Se sentía como uno de ellos, como si estuviese atrapada entre las grietas del suelo, en los reflejos de los espejos. El latido de su corazón seguiría eternamente el ritmo de los ecos de este lugar.

“No necesito esto. Puedo vivir perfectamente en un mundo que no está en guerra” Se dijo a sí misma. Y según lo decía, supo que era mentira.

 

“Siempre habrá guerras, pero sobreviviré”

 

¿Por qué crees que necesito esto exactamente? ¿Crees que no puedo verlo con solo cerrar los ojos siempre que quiera? ¿Que no oigo los ronquidos de Dean y Seamus en mi cabeza antes de despertarme?

¿Crees que no se que no hay escapatoria?

Siempre voy a estar aquí. Siempre seré una niña asustada en mitad de una guerra que dejo los pergaminos por la varita y muerta de miedo.

 

El sonido de los tacones reverberaba por toda la habitación según se acercaba al espejo del baño de las chicas.

 

Sus pasos se ralentizaron. Parvati se detuvo frente a la encimera que había delante del espejo, y miró con detenimiento los lápices de ojos tirados, los coloretes, las brochas, las bases y los rizadores. Y por último, la marca de un beso en el espejo dejada por una chica melodramática e imposible llamada Lavender.

Then Parvati looked up. There was a woman in the mirror staring back at her, dark red lips just slightly parted. Short dark hair twisted atop a sensible outfit with a low neckline but dress robes cut so that you could chase down a criminal. She had a scar on one cheek. She hadn't gotten it in her first war.   
Y después Parvati miró al espejo. En el reflejo vio a una mujer devolviéndole la mirada, con sus labios oscuros entreabiertos. Su pelo corto rizandose sobre un traje que, aunque elegante y con escote, seguía siendo lo suficientemente cómodo como para ir tras l¡un criminal. Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. Y esa no la había conseguido en la primera guerra.

 

Parvati se había mirado en este espejo todos y cada uno de los días de la guerra. Había estado desesperada. Tenía ese año escrito en su ADN, en la forma en la que se movia entre la multitud, en la forma de dormir, en la forma de evitar obstáculos y la manera de ver el mundo. 

 

Pero había mucho más escrito en ella. Había sido entrenada como Auror y se estaba poco a poco ganando el respeto de sus padres, además de una amor que no estaba segura de merecer. Estaba construyendo su propio hogar, grabando protección en sus paredes, aprendiendo de la lengua afilada de Pansy y del pragmatismo de Ginny, que era tan implacable en paz como lo fue en la guerra, aprendiendo de Padma la constancia para crear tu propia vida, La valentía y la constancia que se dejaban ver en la mirada de Dennis.

Ella era la que había cambiado. Una mujer irreconocible la miraba desde el espejo que había marcado a su yo de diecisiete años. Aquella había sido su primera guerra, pero no iba a ser su última.  
Parvati salio de la Sala vacía y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

“¿Que has visto?” dijo Padma, que había estado esperándola en la otra punta del pasillo, lo cual no pilló a Parvati de sorpresa.

“Que he madurado”, respondió. Su hermana la envolvió con sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar.

Parvati se secó la cara con las mangas de su túnica, dió un paso y tomó aire y le preguntó a su hermana “¿Que habrías visto tú, Pad?” Padma no respondió, así que Parvati presionó, “¿Qué es lo que te habría enseñado a ti?”

“Pinceles” respondió Padma. Puso la mano manchada en el pomo y Parvati oyó como la puerta se abría con facilidad.

“Eso no es cierto.” dijo Parvati.

Padma se giró hacia su hermana, con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, “No, no lo es.” No abrió la puerta.

 

En una de sus visitas, cuando estaban en plena lectura de las hojas de té, Trelawney la miró con esos ojos viejos y grandes tan propios de ella y le cogió las manos con fuerza. “Vas a estar bien.” dijo con voz temblorosa mientras Parvati le devolvía el apretón.

Y eso, más que cualquier otra predicción que había hecho hasta entonces, sonaba a profecía.

Parvati cogió las frágiles manos de la profesora, con sus líneas de la vida y del amor entrecruzadas y le hizo una promesa. “Lo estaré.”

 

“Y ten cuidado con la leche durante la próxima luna llena”dijo Trelawney, separándose un poco. “O bien se te va a caer o se pondrá mala.”

 

Cuando Parvati llegó a su casa, se encontró a su hermana sentada en el suelo del apartamento. O más que sentada, levitando sobre él mientras arreglaba una de las túnicas de Parvati. Padma estaba en pleno bloqueo artístico y necesitaba algo que hacer con sus manos. Parvati se sentó a su lado. “¿Un día largo?” preguntó Padma “Estaba a mitad de un cuadro en mi piso, pero estaba saliendo todo muy gris”

 

“Quiero un tatuaje” dijo Parvati “Y quiero que lo diseñes tú”

 

“A mamá le va a encantar”dijo Padma, dejando de lado la túnica y mirando a su hermana a los ojos, intentando fingir que no se moría de ganas de empezar a dibujar

 

“Quiero luz. Y quiero una cicatriz” dijo Parvati

 

“Muy específico”

 

“Me fío de ti”

 

“No se si deberías” dijo Padma, pero ya estaba empezando con los bocetos.

**Author's Note:**

> .....Me olvidé por completo de que tenía esta traducción a medias


End file.
